


【CA】Alcohol（下）

by Ajune_Liang



Category: Ca - Fandom, Good Omens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajune_Liang/pseuds/Ajune_Liang





	【CA】Alcohol（下）

阿兹拉斐尔想要出声叫停克鲁利，因为恶魔的这个举动完全百害而无一益——他背上的红酒全部都洒了出来，他能感受到液体沿着背部的肌肉纹路流淌，但他现在一句话也说不出来了，他甚至连一句简单的“不”都说不出来，张着嘴从喉咙中只能蹦出几个破碎的音节，平整的床单被他攥得起了褶皱。

舌头，蛇类的舌头，那根带着分叉的蛇信子，先是钻进了他的臀缝，他后知后觉，原来恶魔的目标才一开始就不是那几滴淌进去的红酒，而是想要探寻那个会酿造花蜜的秘密花园。花穴被舌尖舔开，细长的舌头钻了进去，分叉的舌尖搔刮着甬道内壁。臀瓣被分开，中间就是一条天然的“河道”，背上的液体遵循着客观规律——水往低处流，流进了他的后穴，这给了他一种错觉，这种错觉让他大脑中的快感积聚——自己像是被舔出了水。

天使丰盈饱满的臀肉被他抓握在掌中，流淌进去的红酒连同天使产出的蜜一起被他全数舔舐殆尽。这才是品质上乘的佳酿，也许他应该让天使的体内装满他的精液，然后再将他锁在酒窖。第一步，首先要将天使装满。

粗长的阴茎拍打在天使布满指印的臀瓣上。过度摄入甜食的后果就是会让自己渐渐变成它们中的一员，富有弹性的臀瓣就像两个牛奶布丁，随着恶魔坏心眼的动作抖动震荡。

上帝给了他一颗包容世界万物的心，同样给了他一副承受能力强的躯体，但两根阴茎还是太多了，从哪种意义上来说都是，每次他都感觉自己快要被撑坏。他可不想因为这个而变成无形体化，这样他就要写报告，他讨厌写报告，而且这个理由也太于难以启齿了。这次克鲁利并没有将那两根可怖的阴茎一起埋在他的体内，上帝保佑他，但一边被插入一边被另一根阴茎磨蹭着臀缝的感觉也并不好受，他感觉自己快要着火了。

液体——他已经分不清是背上的酒还是他自己流出来的水了——让另一根炽热可以在他的臀缝毫无阻碍地抽插，尽管是这样他也觉得自己快要被磨出火星子来了，无论是里面还是外面都是，他紧绞着媚肉牵动着臀部肌肉同时紧绷，克鲁利被他夹出了一声长叹。

从身后荡出的水声在他的耳边回响，身下的床单铁定是毁了，阿兹拉斐尔想，就算红酒没有飞溅到上面，单凭他磨蹭着丝质床单就射出了精液的阴茎就让他的床单万劫不复。

克鲁利将手钻入天使的腰和床垫间的狭窄缝隙去捞他的性器，阿兹拉斐尔还是这么的敏感，也许下次他可以用上天使最爱的那个温莎结，他想阿兹拉斐尔已经不忍心弄脏它。

天使的腰窝可以装的不仅仅是酒。

他加快了下身挺动的速度，阿兹拉斐尔的身体被情欲蒸出一层红，天使的身体纯洁得像一张白纸，所有痕迹都由他亲手绘上，连颜色的深浅都由他来决定。阿兹拉斐尔的后腰被他磨到发红，连同掐在腰上的指印，比绘制在教堂里的壁画更令人惊叹。

他再次被紧绞，像陷进了旋涡一样被紧吸。他每次都能找准那个让天使爽得连脑子都射出来的地方，此时正被前端研磨着，他的蝴蝶骨在起伏，克鲁利知道那是他快要高潮的预兆——前列腺高潮，第一次的时候阿兹拉斐尔还以为那是他故意施的奇迹，他一开始还惊叹于人类身体结构的巧妙，不过很快他就开始享受，尽管他嘴上不说，但克鲁利就是知道，就凭他们六千年以来的默契。

腰窝里的酒都洒了，但很快它就被另一种温热充盈——克鲁利射在了里面，白浊将内陷的腰窝填满了。

之后的之后，每次当克鲁利拿起酒杯的时候手指都会下意识地沿着杯沿转圈，可惜每一个都差强人意，但这又有什么关系呢？因为他已经试过最好的了。


End file.
